Nächtliches Treiben
by stupid thing
Summary: Hi, meine ff zeigt was so nächtlich im Ligusterweg 4 abläuft. Es ist sehr traurig und nicht gerade schön.Ein Geist treibt sich dort rum. Warnung: Es wird ein Mord beschrieben.


**Disclaimer: **Wir alle wissen, dass wir es Joane K. Rowling verdanken zu haben, dass wir mit ihren Charakter viel Spaß haben. So ist es auch hier. Ich bin arm und keine  
Multimillionärin und habe damit keine Rechte an ihren Charaktern.

**Warnung**: Mord

**Ich hoffe, aber trotzdem doch, dass das jemand liest. **

**Nächtliches Treiben**

DONG, DONG, DONG zwöflmal schlägt die alte Kirchturmuhr in Little Whinging

Der Klang schwebt über Dächer, Gärten und Zäune.

Er zeigt den schlafenden Bewohnern und den noch Nachtaktiven an, dass nun die Geisterstunde begonnen hatte.

Der neue Tag war angebrochen. Doch von diesem ließ sich niemand stören. Die meisten schliefen, aber andere waren noch wach. Dennoch bemerkte keiner eine helle Erscheinung und wer sie bemerkte schrieb sie seinem Alkoholkonsum oder Übermüdung zu.

Aus einem alten verlassenen Haus öffnete sich eine Türe. Helle silberne Strahlen breiteten sich aus. Eine Katze verließ fauchend und katzenbuckelnd den Garten.

Es war sowieso ein Wunder, dass sie dort war. Alle, Tiere und Menschen, mieden dieses Haus. Es hatte eine unschuldige, grausame Ausstrahlung.

Eigentlich sah es aus wie ein normales kleines Einfamilienhaus aus. Außer das es ungepflegt und sehr alt aussah. Die Fenster waren verriegelt. Der Wind fegte durch einen zerborstenen Rolladen und Fensterscheibe hinein und bewegte die tote Luft. Blätter und Feuchtigkeit wehten seit Jahren hinein. Das Holz moderte und faulte vor sich hin.

Um das Haus herum lebten früher fröhliche Familien, aber bald zogen sie weg. Schlagartig wurde die Straße verlassen. Einige Häuser abgerissen und ein Kino und einige Geschäfte hingebaut.

Diese standen dort. Hohl. Leer und unbewohnt. Kaum jemand wollte hier freiwillig sein. In dieser Straße fühlt man sich beobachtet. Panik, Angst und Furcht durchströmen häufig die Bewohner. Alpträume und Suizide sind nicht selten.

Man redete einige Zeit, dass irgendwas in der Luft sei. Umweltverschmutzung, aber das erklärte das Unbehagen nicht. Schließlich gibt es in der Nähe keine Fabrik. Und Schuldgefühle können durch Chemikalien nicht erzeugt werden.

Mit der Panik, der Angst und der Furcht wurden die Bewohner paranoid. Überall wurden Verbrechen vermutet. Mord, Diebstahl. Misshandlung. Aber nie wurde etwas gefunden. Keine Leiche. Keine Beute. Nichts und Niemanden. Niemand wurde vermisst.

Das Grundwasser wurde überprüft, die Luft untersucht, der Boden. Dennoch fand man nichts. Keine fremden Chemikalien. Leise verkam die Straße und wandelte sich in eine leere Betonhöhle mit Teer und Asphalt und verwilderten Gärten. Der Bürgersteig brach auf. Mitten in der Straße wuchs ein kleiner Baum aus einem Schlagloch.

Die Straße war aufgegeben, aber außenherum sprudelte das Leben. Die Leute lachten, weinten und sind glücklich.

Die Strahlen verdichteten sich und erkennbar wurde ein kleiner Junge. Es war aber kein Junge aus Fleisch und Blut, denn er schwebte über dem Boden. Die Tür öffnete sich ein wenig. Quietschen breitete sich aus und durchbrach die Stille. Plötzlich wurde es noch heller als der Junge sein Hand durch die Tür steckte und hindurch ging.

Er leuchtete hell, aber auf seiner Stirn war ein Zeichen. Es war gezackt, wie ein Blitz und schien alles Licht aufzusaugen, dass in seine Nähe kam.

Der Blitz strahlte pure Bösartigkeit aus. Dennoch war dies nicht Alles ungewohnte und beängstigende. Wenn man schon von Ungewohnten bei Geistern sprechen kann. Denn um einen Geister- oder Gespensterjungen handelte es sich.

Um seinen Hals waren dunkle Male zu erkennen. Würgemale. Auch im Gesicht und um den Augen herum waren dunkler leuchtende Flecken zu sehen.

Seine Augen zogen einen magisch an. Sie besaßen keine wirkliche Farbe. Denn alles bei ihm war Licht, hell und dunkel. Dennoch besaßen sie so eine Intensität, dass man sich durchleuchtet fühlt. Anklagend, verzweifelt und gebrochen blickten sie drein, aber auch mit einer Sehnsucht, die niemand begreift und kennt. Eine Sehnsucht, die niemand spüren sollte.

Die Gestalt wurde nur von einem leuchtenden Hemd, dass bis zum Knie ging und wie ein weiter Sack aussah bekleidet.Einige Löcher und abgetragene Stellen waren deutlich zu erkennen.

Bloße Füße stachen darunter hervor. Die Beine zeigten wieder diese Flecken, aber auch Kratzer und Striche. Als ob sie häufig mit Maschendrahtzaun bearbeitet würden.

An der linken Hand fehlte ein Finger. Die rechte Schulter hing schief herab. Eigentlich sollte ein Körper nicht dazu fähig sein. Aber er ist ein Geist.

Langsam bewegte sich die Gestalt in den Garten und mähte den Rasen mit einer Sense, die auf einmal in seiner Hand erschien. Den Boden berührend verschwindet die Sense. Der Geist scheint nicht überrascht zu sein. Er steht auf und konzentriert seine Augen, bis er in seiner Hand einen Spaten hat und ein Loch gräbt.

Es ist ca. 1m tief und anderthalb Meter lang. Wasser wird hineingefüllt. Die Lichtgestalt zupfte das Unkraut in den ehemaligen Beeten, goss die Blumen und schnitt die Hecke ab, wobei sich die Schere um einen seinen Finger schloss und dieser zu Boden fiel.

Einige Sekunden verblichen und der Ringfinger verschwand. Der Junge machte keinen Halt. Plötzlich wird es dusterer. Das Licht und die Strahlen des Jungen verblassen. Als ein dunkler großer Schatten aus dem Haus trat. Er ist verwaschen, aber besitzt noch eindeutig menschliche Merkmale. Urplötzlich muss man an alles Böse und Elend in der Welt denken. Hunger, Krieg, Hass, Missachtung, Armut, Tod,...

Der Schatten eilt auf die helle Lichtgestalt zu und zerrt sie an den Haaren hoch.

Ein unhörbarer Schrei erklingt aus der Kehle des kleinen Jungen. Er wird gegen die Wand geschleudert. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal, viermal... so lange bis er sich nicht mehr rührt. Der dunkle Mann nimmt den verblassenden Körper auf seine Hände und wirft ihn in den neuangelegten Teich.

Der helle Körper zuckt noch einmal. Anscheinend war er doch noch nicht tot. Geister können sowieso nicht sterben.

Das Wasser verschwindet, der Körper wird hineingeworfen und das Loch vom mörderischen Schatten zugeworfen.

DONG, die Kirchturmuhr schlägt einmal. Alles ist wieder ruhig. Der Garten ist wieder verwildert. Nichts zeigt an, dass gegraben wurde oder irgendwo eine Leiche liegt. Das Leben geht weiter.

„Dong, Dong, Dong, zwöflmal schlägt die alte Kirchturmuhr wieder in der nächsten Nacht in Little Whinging

Der Klang schwebt wieder über Dächer, Gärten und Zäune. Wieder öffnet sich die Türe.

Der Junge sieht genauso aus, wie einen Tag zuvor. Es fehlt ihm wieder nur ein Finger.

Er kümmert sich um den verwilderten Garten wie er es schon Nacht für Nacht seit seinem Tod macht. Bei Regen, Kälte, Schnee, lauer Sommernacht. Immer unbeachtet.

Was sollte er sonst machen? Er kannte nur Arbeit und der böse Schatten erschien Nacht für Nacht um ihn zu töten. Nacht für Nacht schnitt er sich einen Finger ab und spürte den Schmerz, aber niemand bemerkte etwas. Niemand sah es und wer, der verschloss die Augen und leugnete es.

Sie mieden das Haus und redeten nicht über es. Dabei sahen und fühlten sie die Schuld, die entsteht, wenn nebenan nacht für nacht, ein kleines Kind ausgebeutet und ermordet wird.

Ich weiß, manchmal bin ich in der Zeit ein bisschen komisch. Oô

Außerdem braucht man für die Arbeit mehr als eine Stunde, aber hey, dass ist eine ff und ich bin nicht J.K.R. oder Miss Perfect. Ich darf Fehler machen.

Bekomme ich trotzdem ein Kommi bettelt


End file.
